Lion Guard: Adventures Are Never Far Away
by FandorkOfEverything
Summary: Jelani is a young rouge cub, she is all alone... Until she saves Vision, a young blind cub from hyenas and becomes friends with her, Aina and Jade. Then, destiny calls, she and her newfound friends must go outside the Pridelands and save it from extinction! Will they succeed, or fail? {Jelani belongs to DigiHeavenous on DeviantArt, I made Jelani for her}


**/Vision's P.O.V/**

I believe we have a choice in this world about how to tell sad stories. On the one hand, you can sugarcoat it. Nothing is too messed up that can't be fixed with friendship and songs. I like that version as much as the next lioness cub does… It's just not the truth...This is the truth. Sorry.

My name is Vision. I am a light brown lioness cub with an almost white secondary pelt. And I am blind. Not by birth, as you may think. No, when I was a very small child, my mother and I went out for a walk, just her and I... Then we were attacked by Zira and her lionesses. They killed my mother, then they blinded me. Zira striked me with her claws, but not forceful enough to leave a scar by blindness, like Koku and Salacia, who's from my past pride.

Luckily, I found Kion, Aina's older brother, and I helped him and him, me. It's unbelievable… That I could be so lucky in this world. This strange, fantastic, beautiful, wonderful world… I just wanna, I wanna touch the sky! I wanna be me. I want to be somebody who can say what they wish, do what they want and not be disowned by anybody for it…

"Vision!" Someone yelled out, who I recognized as Jade.

 ** _"OH GREAT KINGS!"_** I screamed, falling on my back.

"Sorry…." Jade whispered and I got up.

"I thought that you knew better than to sneak up on me like that!" I exclaimed and she giggled.

"When do I _ever_ know any better?" She asked and I rolled my blind eyes.

"Where's Aina and Kion?" I asked and she sighed.

"Mmm… Watering Hole with Nala?" She asked, as a question and I rolled my blind eyes and started walking towards the destination.

"Vis-Vis-Vison! Hi-Hii!" Aina exclaimed and I chuckled.

"Hi, Ana. How goes it?" I asked and I heard her splash some water.

"Pretty co-cool. Things have been qu-quiet around he-here… Janja and his hy-hyenas haven't be-be-been around, which wor-wor-worries Kion secretly, but I kno-know that he's hav-hav-having fun wi-with m-m-me." Aina exclaimed and hugged me, which I returned.

"Vision, you've been gone for an hour, where have you been?" Nala, Kiara, Kion and Aina's mother and the lioness who was taking care of me until I find a permanent home asked me sternly and I slinked back.

"Just walking around..." I answered and she sighed.

"Why don't I believe you, Vis?" She asked and I sighed...

"Nala, please. Today is a day that I would like to be alone." I answered and she sighed, and nudged me with her muzzle, allowing me to be in peace.

You see, today is the day that my mother died. Everything may look the same to me, but I still remember her face. Kind, beautiful and loving face. She sacrificed her life for mine… Which I regret with my life.

Wait… I'm not alone. I heard laughing….. Janja!

"I know your there Janja! Show you ugly face!" I growled and I felt him land in front of me.

"Ahh, Vision."

"Janja!"

"Just, what are you doing out here and so… Alone?" He asked and I heard at least five or six other hyenas laughing. Me, a young blind lioness cub against at least six skilled hyenas... That's a kill-kill situation!

"You better not mess with me!" I growled, fierce-fully. Just because that there's little chance of me winning, doesn't mean I can't try to defend myself.

"Oh yeah, or what? Nobody's around. And you can't see to run anywhere. Face it, Vision. You're stuck!" He yelled, breathing in my face and I coughed. His breath smelled _awful!_

"You know, there's no reason for you to take your anger out on me! Six hyenas against one blind lioness cub? The odds are against, no matter what!" I exclaimed and he laughed.

"I'll take my chances!" He exclaimed and attacked. I clawed around him, but I'm guessing he ducked, because I felt major pain in my front leg. I screamed in agony. Then, two hyenas attacked me from the back, I tried to defend myself, but one of them hit me on the head, I heard a roar and everything went black…

 **/Jelani's P.O.V/**

I heard somebody scream in pain. Being the adventurer that I was, I ran to find out who it was coming from and I gasped. It was Janja and his hyenas! Attacking a cub, younger than me. This angered me so badly! I growled and I jumped onto a high rock and roared.

 ** _ROOOOOAAAAAARRRRRR! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !_**

"JANJA! Leave. Her. Alone." I growled, jumping in front of him.

"Ahh, Jelani. How nice to see you... Alive!" He growled, looking at Cheezi and Chungu.

"Your hyenas can't kill me. One, I'm all kinds of crazy hell and toughness! Your hyenas can't break me, Janja. So get the hell out of these lands!" I growled and he rolled his eyes.

"Fine. I'm bored here anyways. Let's go boys!" He yelled and they ran back to the outlands and I sighed in relief and went over to the unconscious cub, and lifted her onto my back. By the looks of it, she seemed like a Pridelander. So, I started running to the Pridelands. She was losing blood! She needed help. **_Now!_**

"WHO ARE YOU?!" A brown cub with black ear rims and purple eyes yelled, and gasped when she saw the cub on my back.

"My name is Jelani, and I saved her life. She needs help!" I yelled and she nodded, and told me to follow her, quickly. She d=took me to a tree, where a baboon was.

"Ahh, de young Vision needs de help, yes? Set her down her, madam." The baboon told me and I did what was said. "A slight head wound, but nothing major. Her leg is twisted, not bad, but it could become worse if not treated well. I shall wrap up her leg, so it will not become a cripple. Other than her leg, she'll be fine."

"Oh, thank goodness! Oh, who are you?" The brown cub asked and I sighed.

"My name is Jelani, I am a loner, I heard Vision scream and I saved her life from Janja and his hyenas." I exclaimed and she nodded.

"Simple enough. I'm Jade, one of Vision's best friends. She is blind, and you saved her life. I, am in your dept." Jade told me and I smiled.

"Thank you, Jade." I told her and she smiled.

"Mmm… Don't touch me!" Vision slightly exclaimed and Jade rubbed her back.

"Hey, it's alright. It's Jade. Our new friend Jelani saved your life. Everything's going to be okay" Jade told her and Vision calmed down.

"My leg hurts." Vision whispered.

"I know, it's twisted, it'll hurt for a while. But Jelani, Aina and I will help you, I promise." Jade told her. Vision smiled at that and fell asleep. I now know how close these cubs are. They are as close as the sky and clouds. As the deer and the antelope. They are the best friends that anyone can ask for… And I have just become one of them.


End file.
